Old friends
by Termia
Summary: The Inuyasha crew and Kyou kara maou crew meet eachother. How will they react? KagomeXInuyasha, YuriXWolfram.
1. Chapter 1

InuXKKM crossover. KagomeXInuyasha, YuriXConrad

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kyou kara maou.

Chapter 1:

Now that the fight with Naraku was finally over Kagome could relax a bit more. The Shikon no Tama was completed. The only thing troubling her was Inuyasha. He could still be such an ass sometimes. Though at least there relationship had had some process.

"Kagome, are you going to return to your world soon?" Asked Shippou. The little fox demon still followed her, even though he and Inuyasha still didn't get along at all.

"Yes Shippou-chan. I have some major tests coming up."

"Che, I don't see why you should be going to that world again. What is there that isn't here anyway Kagome?" See… Inuyasha was still a jerk.

"Ever considered that I belong in that world Inuyasha? I'm the one that always goes back in time. Now that Naraku is gone I can relax a bit more and focus on my studies. "

"Che."

"OUSUWARI"

Kagome then went to the well to travel between the worlds. She had the Shikon no Tama, so she could return whenever she wanted. She just hoped Inuyasha wouldn't follow her too soon. She really needed to study.

Yuri looked at Wolfram tiredly.

"I already told you wolf, I need to go home for my studies."

"And leave behind your kingdom, your daughter and your fiancé, AGAIN? No Yuri, you should stay here and stick to your duty as Maou. Why would you want those grades they give you on Earth, while your already Maou of Shin Makoku."

"Ma, ma, Wolfram. If Yuri-heika says he should go to study, we shouldn't keep him here."

"You're always on his side Conrad. But Yuri should work on his paperwork. He can't always rely on anihue to do his job."

Yuri looked at Murata, who was quiet as usual. He knew all the things Wolfram wanted to say by heart, but he also wanted to at least finish high school. He knew he was Maou, but that didn't change the fact he had grown up on Earth.

"You know what Wolfram. I'll just go there really quick and come back soon. I'll just go and get my stuff so I can study over here."

"Humph, you shouldn't even go there Yuri."

"Wolfram, Heika has made his decision. If Geika isn't against it, all will be fine."

Murata continued to be silent for a while, but eventually he spoke.

"Anone, Shibuya is right. We should go back for a bit, I also forgot some of the things I need."

"Yata, arigatou Murata. Don't worry Wolf, I'll be back soon."

Then Yuri and Murata took off towards Earth, to study for finals and pick up some things. And to meet up with an old friend.

Kagome was back in her own time. After she soaked herself in a hot bath she started with her studies. She had called some middle school friends to hang out with later. She really wondered how Shibuya-kun and Murata-kun were doing. They hadn't seen each other in a year, though they did keep contact. Well, it wasn't as if Kagome could keep more contact then she already had, with all the time traveling. That had started about a year ago. And the moments she was on Earth Shibuya-kun had been busy. Tonight was the first time they both had time. As long as Inuyasha didn't show up that was.

"Kagome, you're friends are here."

"Thanks mom, I'm coming."

When she got downstairs Shibuya-kun and Murata-kun were there. After a lot of 'long time no seen' and 'how are you' they went outside for a bit. For a reason Kagome couldn't explain she felt uneasy near the two boys. Just like she felt uneasy with the demons in the Feudal era.

/**/

Sorry for any mistakes I might have made with this crossover. This is my first time doing this, and English isn't my first language. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review if you got the time for it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

InuXKKM crossover. KagomeXInuyasha, YuriXConrad

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kyou kara maou.

Chapter 2:

Yuri noticed Kagome wasn't completely at ease. He wondered if it had been to long since they last saw each other.

"Kagome-san, daioubu? You seem a bit down."

"No problems here Shibuya-kun."

"You're probably still recovering from your illness aren't you? Every time I tried to meet up with you your mother said you were sick in bed."

"Ehm… Yeah, I'm still recovering from my last sickness. Sorry Shibuya-kun."

Kagome felt guilty for feeling uneasy. But she didn't know what was happening to her. Maybe she had been in the Feudal era for a bit too long. Seeing demons where they couldn't be. She knew for certain Shibuya-kun and Murata-kun were human.

"If you're not feeling well we could stay at your house."

"No, let's go somewhere. I've been in there long enough."

Well… that was the truth. She was so used to traveling every day that a few hours in the house made her feel restless.

Yuri noticed Kagome-san seemed a bit more at ease, so they continued on.

Inuyasha was getting restless. Kagome had gone to study, again, and he had nothing to do. He decided he should go visit her, and just make her go back like he usually did. That school thing couldn't be that important.

"Inuyasha, Kagome said you shouldn't come didn't she?"

"Owh yeah, well just wait and see Shippou. She will come back with me."

He wasn't really mad at Shippou. He even liked the little fox, but he just couldn't stand being without Kagome. Not that he would ever tell her though. Kikyou was a great girl and all, and Inuyasha still loved her, but Kagome was completely different. The more he was with Kagome the more he could forget about Kikyou.

"That's it. She's been over long enough. I'm going to get her back now."

Inuyasha stood up and went to the well. He noticed Shippou following him. Shippou couldn't follow him through the well.

Kagome finally felt at ease with her friends. She didn't know what had come over her. Her ease quickly disappeared though when she spotted a certain hanyou in the crowd of people.

"Great…" She mumbled. He had come to follow her, again.

Yuri looked up as a boy in a weird cosplay joined them.

"Kagome, why are you here? I was looking for you at your home. Isn't it about time you come back?"

The boy looked mad. Yuri decided to step in.

"Hi, I'm Shibuya Yuri, one of Kagome-sans friends. Who are you if I may ask?"

"Inuyasha. Well, you coming Kagome?"

Yuri didn't like the way this Inuyasha guy was talking to Kagome-san. But Murata stepped in before Yuri could say anything else.

"You… You're a Mazoku aren't you Inuyasha?"

"A what? Never heard of that."

Kagome looked at Murata-kun suspiciously. When he didn't continue she started looking at Shibuya-kun.

"Care to explain Shibuya-kun?"

"Murata? What did you mean with this guy being a Mazoku?"

Kagome then knew what Murata was talking about. At least, what she thought would explain why she felt uneasy around the two of them.

"Murata-kun, do you mean demon? " She whispered to the boy.

Now Yuri-kun and Murata-kun were both looking at het suspiciously.

"Let's go to my house to talk about it."

"Matte Shibuya, Kagome-chan's home is closer by. Why don't we go there to continue this talk?"

"Humph, why go there with people that can't recognize demons. Let's go Kagome. We don't need them."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily. Then she winked the boys to follow her and went on her way home. She knew she would get answers either way.

Wolfram was walking with Greta in the gardens when Shinnou appeared. He rarely came out of his castle, and when he did het usually went directly to Murata.

"Wolfram, I think something happened on Earth. I've collected enough of my powers to send you and Conrad over there right now."

Before Wolfram had any time to respond, he was in a strange well. He started to climb out when he noticed Conrad also being there.

"Do you know what happened Conrad?"

"No, don't have a clue."

The next thing they knew a boy jumped down the well with a girl.

"Hey, it didn't work. Why are we still here?"

"OUSUWARI"

Kagome was fed up with Inuyasha. The moment she had arrived at her house he picked her up and went to the well. She started to climb out, not noticing there were two other men in the well.

"Kagome, what happened?"

Yuri yelled from the top of the well.

"Yuri-Heika! You are here."

"Yuri, conno HENNACHOKO. You were meeting with a girl when you already have me? Cheater!"

Kagome looked around to see the two guys she didn't know in the well.

"Kagome, I said we were going back."

"OUSUWARI, BAKA."

When she got out of the well she decided to see who the others were, and why they called Yuri "heika" and "cheater". Now that she could have a better look at the guys, she could tell they were both bisshounen.

"Wolfram, Conrad, what are you doing here?"

"We would want to know as well Heika. Shinnou just send us over, saying he sensed something had happened here."

Kagome looked from Yuri to Conrad and Wolfram. Inuyasha had recovered from the "sit" command, and now looked annoyed. He jumped out of the well and went to stand next to Kagome.

"Shibuya, I think we need to get all the facts here. Kagome-chan, you probably have quite a story to tell us. And we have the same to do… So let's all get inside with some drinks."

Kagome agreed. There was a lot to discuss. But the thing she wanted to know most was why she never spotted those guys in the feudal era, or why the well seemed to have a rush hour.

When everyone was seated, Kagome started with her story. Even though the blond guy, Wolfram she understood from Yuri, continued to mutter insults to Yuri while she was talking. When she was done Yuri took the word.

"But what I don't understand," Yuri finished, "is how you guys could get to earth without using water."

Conrad and Wolfram looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Perhaps," Murata started, "perhaps Shinnou used the easiest portal. Water is connected to other realms, but that well doesn't need maryoku to be used."

Wolfram was finally quiet. After hearing Kagome's tale, which also included a lot of the silver haired guy, he came to the conclusion that she wasn't a big thread, for now. He would just have to keep Yuri close to him, then Yuri couldn't cheat.

/**/

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review it. Once again sorry for any mistakes I made.


	3. Chapter 3

InuXKKM crossover. KagomeXInuyasha, YuriXConrad

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kyou kara maou.

Chapter 3:

Yuri didn't know he had a problem with Wolfram. Or at least, he didn't know Wolfram wouldn't give him a moment for himself. What he did understand though, was that Kagome apparently had the power to stop demons. He was the maou, which basically was the king of demons. Would she want to kill him as well?

"Shibuya-kun, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Owh, well.. You heard my story just now. And I was just worrying if you kill all the demons you come across."

"Of course not." Kagome answered while being disappointed in her friend. "I only kill those that attack me first. Why would I want to kill all the demons?"

"Well… It's just that, I'm the maou, so I was worries."

"So what if you're the maou? Inuyasha is a han-you, but I don't kill him right? And Shippou-chan is a full demon, but I don't kill him either."

Yuri nodded. She had told about this Shippou person. Apparently he was a fox demon. Yuri didn't know what to think of that, as all the 'demons' he knew where human. Well, sort of, they just lived very long.

"Besides Shibuya-kun," Kagome continued, " you're worrying about the wrong things. What we should be worrying about is why Wolfram-kun and Conrad-san are here. This Shinnou person apparently sensed something had happened."

After this Murata moved his glasses a bit. He had gathered all the facts, and even though he had to admit Kagome-chans adventures were quite something, he also knew now what Shinnou had felt.

"Shibuya, Kagome-chan, I think I know what happened. If Kagome-chan indeed purifies demons, then Shinnou probably sensed that. He saw Shibuya coming to you Kagome-chan, and found it dangerous for the maou to be near somebody like you."

"Why?" Yuri and Kagome asked in unison. Kagome continued.

"I would never want to hurt Shibuya-kun. He is one of my friends."

"Che, " Inuyasha said, "You have a lot of friends don't you Kagome? Well, I've had enough of this, let's go back to the others."

After that Inuyasha stood up and tried to take Kagome with him.

"INUYASHA, let go of me, now." When Inuyasha didn't listen to Kagome she said 'osuwari' so he would have to release her. This was much to the amusement of Yuri, who didn't like Inuyasha very well. Somehow Inuyasha reminded him of Wolfram, a bit to possessive.

"Kagome-chan, Shibuya, me, Weller-kyou and Wolfram will be going again. I believe I have to talk to Shinnou about transporting people from world to world. Besides, Weller-kyou and Wolfram don't belong in this world, so I think we should get them back."

Murata stood up and looked at the others. They all agreed and left for Shin Makoku once again. With them all gone Kagome went to her bedroom to do some studying. Not that it worked very well with Inuyasha nearby, but at least she tried. After an hour she gave up.

"Let's go then Inuyasha. It's not like I get any studying done with you nearby."

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the feudal-era.

*/*

Thank you all for reading. I know the end is a bit quick… but I just couldn't think of anything else. Please review it, so I know what you guys think ^^


End file.
